


Frerard Project - Yeah It's Cool, I'll Be Okay (German)

by strings_mug_water



Category: Hesitant Alien - Gerard Way (Album), My Chemical Romance, frnkiero andthe cellabration, frnkiero andthe patience
Genre: Deutsch | German, Frerard, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 10:19:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9543479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strings_mug_water/pseuds/strings_mug_water
Summary: Frank will nur einen Sache kaufen. Er streckt die Hand nach den Rasierklingen aus.»Tu es nicht!!«Gerard rettet ihm sein altes Leben und schenkt ihm ein neues.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning!!   
> In diesem Kapitel wird Ritzen erwähnt. Bitte passt auf euch auf.

**Franks Sicht**

 

»Wach auf«

Ich drehte mich mühsam auf die Seite und öffnete meine Augen einen Spalt breit, grade noch rechtzeitig um meine Mutter aus meiner Zimmertür gehen zu sehen. Schließlich brachte ich genügend Motivation auf um mich aufzusetzen und müde in meinem Zimmer umherzugucken. Ich ging in die Küche wo mich meine Mutter mit den Worten »Sei leise, dein Vater schläft im Wohnzimmer« begrüßte. Er war also schon wieder vor dem Fernseher eingeschlafen, naja mir soll‘s recht sein.

Ich schüttete ein paar Cornflakes in eine Schüssel und aß sie im Stehen, während meine Mutter im Bad war. Nachdem sie fertig war und mir ein kurzes Tschüss zugeflüstert hatte duschte ich schnell und ging mit einem Handtuch um die Hüften in mein Zimmer. Ich entschied mich für mein Lieblingsshirt von My Chemical Romance, das mit 'I’m not okay (I promise)', und eine meiner typischen schwarzen Jeans. Nachdem ich meinen Eyeliner unordentlich aufgetragen hatte, blieben mir noch ein paar Minuten, bis ich los musste. Also nahm ich mein Handy und schaute meine Nachrichten auf Twitter durch. Bis auf ein paar Sachen von Seiten denen ich folgte war da natürlich nichts. Als ich es dann nicht mehr hinauszögern konnte schnappte ich mir meinen Rucksack und meine Chucks und ging so leise, wie möglich aus der Wohnung. Mein Vater wurde immer unausstehlich wenn man ihn aus Versehen weckte. Ich ging das dunkle und schäbige Treppenhaus hinunter und nahm dabei mein Headset raus, das einzige was mich die Schule halbwegs überstehen ließ. Ich wusste sowieso nicht, was ich da noch sollte, wenn es nach mir ginge wäre ich schon nach der Zehnten abgegangen, aber meine Mutter hatte darauf bestanden, dass ich wenigstens noch die elfte Klasse machen sollte. Und danach wusste ich eh nichts Besseres mit mir anzufangen und hab deswegen einfach noch weiter gemacht. Sobald ich aus der Tür trat traf mich die Kälte ins Gesicht und ich zog den Kopf ein. Ich konzentrierte mich auf das Gitarrensolo in Welcome To The Black Parade und stieg in die Straßenbahn.

 

Grade rechtzeitig zum ersten Klingeln bog ich um die Ecke aufs Schulgelände. Ich ging schnell und mit gesenktem Blick rein, um nicht schon wieder zu spät zu kommen. Sobald ich durch die Klassenzimmertür trat sackte meine Stimmung auf den allmorgendlichen Tiefpunkt. Ich machte meine Musik aus und schob mich in die hinterste Reihe neben Dan. Dan kann man wohl als meinen Freund bezeichnen. Wir saßen in so ziemlich allen Fächern nebeneinander und redeten ein bisschen in den Pausen, außerdem war er einer der wenigen die mich nicht dumm anmachten. Er war schwul und deswegen genauso ein Außenseiter wie ich. Nur, dass er deswegen nicht verprügelt wurde, weil die Supertypen sonst als schwulenfeindlich vor ihren ach so feinen Freundinnen dastehen würden. Wir wären wahrscheinlich an allen anderen Schulen nicht gemobbt worden, aber da wir beide schlaue Köpfe waren hatte man uns aufs Snob-Gymnasium gesteckt. Und keiner von uns hätte jemals zuhause erzählt, was wir hier durchmachen mussten. Die reichen Bonzenkinder, die es nur dank großzügiger Spenden bis in die zwölfte Klasse geschafft hatten, kamen eben mit einem Punk aus einem verdreckten Neubau, der schlauer war als sie alle zusammen, nicht klar. Deshalb gehörte es zu meinem Alltag, mich in den Pausen in leeren Räumen zu verstecken, um nicht den Rest der Woche so zu tun als wäre ich gegen eine Tür gerannt.

 

So brachte ich auch diesen Tag irgendwie hinter mich. Als ich zuhause ankam war mein Vater anscheinend wieder wach. Der Fernseher brüllte aus dem Wohnzimmer und ein Gestank von Bier und Zigaretten wehte mir entgegen. Ich zog meine Wintersachen aus und stellte meinen Rucksack ab. Mir verging bei dem Geruch der Hunger und ich wollte mich schon in mein Zimmer verziehen, aber mein Vater hatte mich gehört und brüllte:

»Ey Frank!! Komm her!!«

Seufzend folgte ich seinen Befehl und trottete ins Wohnzimmer. Er lag ausgestreckt auf der Couch und aß eine Pizza. Mein Magen knurrte aber ich wusste, dass es sinnlos wäre meinen Vater nach einem Stück zu fragen.

»Ja. Was gibt’s??«

»Wieso denn so unhöflich, sagst du deinem Vater jetzt nicht mal mehr Hallo wenn du kommst?? Ich hab hier einen Brief von der Schule«, grunzte er und wedelte mit einem Blatt Papier.

»Sie schreiben, dass du dich ständig mit anderen Jungen prügelst.«

»Es ist eher so dass die anderen sich mit mir prügeln, nicht ich mit ihnen.«, erwiderte ich gereizt, es musste ja eines Tages so weit sein. In diesem Moment hörte ich meine Mutter hineinkommen.

»Nein…«, stöhnte ich, »Können wir das nicht vielleicht ein anderes Mal besprechen?«

Ich wollte auf keinen Fall, dass meine Mutter davon erfährt. Sie hatte schon so viel worüber sie sich den Kopf zerbrechen musste.

»Oh nein, das hättest du wohl gern. Linda!! Komm her!!«, brüllte mein Vater in die Küche. Meine Mutter kam herein, überrascht mich hier zu sehen.

»Oh Hallo, was ist denn los??«, fragte sie verwundert.

»Dein Sohn macht ärger in der Schule.«

»Was?? Frank, was ist passiert??«

Ich funkelte meinen Vater wütend an. Ich hasste es wenn meine Mutter sich Sorgen machte und das wusste er. Ihm war das aber scheiß egal… sie war ihm scheiß egal. Er biss selbstgefällig von seiner Pizza ab und genoss den Moment für einen Augenblick, dann sagte er: »Er prügelt sich mit den anderen. Und das anscheinend öfter.«

Meine Mutter wandte sich entsetzt zu mir.

»Aber Frank, du hast doch gesagt das kommt nur vom Sportunterricht. Ich verstehe das nicht. Wieso hast du uns so angelogen??«

Ich kann doch nichts dafür, ich fange doch nicht an!!«

Meine Mutter sah mich nur traurig an.

»Ich bin wirklich enttäuscht von dir, Frank. Ich dachte du würdest es wertschätzen auf die beste Schule in der Stadt gehen zu dürfen. Weißt du wie wenig Leute dort ein Stipendium bekommen?? Und du wirfst das einfach so weg.«

Ich wurde wütend. Egal was auch passierte, für meine Eltern schien es immer nur meine Schuld zu sein. Und egal was ich jetzt sagen würde, meine Mutter würde mich nur weiterhin enttäuscht ansehen.

»Antworte deiner Mutter gefälligst!!«, schaltete mein Vater sich ein.

Ich sah zur Seite und ballte meine Hände zu Fäusten, bis meine Fingernägel sich schmerzhaft in meine Handflächen bohrten. Ich versuchte den Drang ihn anzuschreien zu unterdrücken und presste meine Kiefer aufeinander. Mein Vater setzte sich schwerfällig auf.

»Jetzt ignoriert er uns also wieder. «

Die Augen meiner Mutter füllten sich mit Tränen und sie starrte mich bloß stillschweigend an. Ich hielt es nicht länger aus und stürmte in mein Zimmer. Ich hörte meinen Vater noch brüllen: »Du bist so eine Schande von einem Sohn.«

Ich setzte mich auf mein Bett und vergrub den Kopf in meinen Händen. Ich wusste nicht wieso ich weinte, ob vor Wut… oder weil ich tief in mir wusste, dass mein Vater recht hatte: Ich war schwach und nutzlos. Ich schluckte die Schreie in mir runter. Ich hatte schon so oft genauso auf meinem Bett gesessen. Ich nahm mein Gummiarmband aus seinem Versteck unter meiner Matratze und schob es auf mein linkes Handgelenk. Meine Hände zitterten aber die Bewegungsabläufe waren schon mechanisch in meinem Kopf verankert. Ich zog so doll ich konnte daran und ließ es dann los. Es klatsche mit einem leisen Geräusch gegen die Innenseite meines Arms. Ich atmete zitternd ein. Der Schmerz half. Wie immer. Blaue Flecke auf dem Unterarm ließen sich immer noch besser verstecken als Narben... Ich unterdrückte ein Schluchzen und zog nochmal an dem Gummiarmband, doch bevor ich es loslassen konnte riss es auf einmal und schnipste gegen meine Hand. Ich hörte vor Verwunderung auf zu weinen und sah das solide breite Gummi an. Es hatte mir schon so oft geholfen mit meinem Schmerz klarzukommen... In mir stieg Wut auf, über mich selbst und dass ich nicht mal fähig war mich selbst zu verletzen. Ich stürmte aus meinen Zimmer und schnappte mir meine Jacke und Schuhe. Mein Vater brüllte aus der Stube: »Ey wo willst du hin?!«

Ich ignorierte ihn uns stürzte ins Treppenhaus. Ich nahm mir nicht mal die Zeit meine Schuhe oder meine Jacke zuzumachen. Draußen fing es an dunkel zu werden und ein kalter Regen fiel auf meinen Kopf, doch ich wurde nicht langsamer. Ich wusste genau wo ich hinwollte. Als ich bei Rossmann ankam war ich immer noch in meinen Gedanken versunken und wütend. Ich kannte mich hier nicht aus, also fragte ich den erstbesten Verkäufer auf den ich traf. Er war noch relativ jung und anscheinend ziemlich von seinem Job gelangweilt. Er lehnte an einem Regal und versah irgendwelche Sachen mit Etiketten.

»Entschuldigung, wo finde ich die Rasierklingen??«, murmelte ich. Er drehte sich um und sah mich einen Moment total verdutzt an. Wie bei allen Leuten die ich traf, wanderte sein Blick erstmal über meine schwarzen Haare und Sachen und den Eyeliner. Mir fiel auf, dass er seine Haare ebenfalls schwarz gefärbt hatte. Ich zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch.


	2. Chapter 2

**Gerards Sicht**

 

Ich hatte grade mal halbwegs den ersten Monat in dem neuen Job hinter mir und es kotzte mich schon total an. Ich hatte gedacht, dass es vielleicht ganz lustig wäre bei Rossmann zu arbeiten. Okay, es war das erstbeste was ich gefunden habe. Aber ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass es so langweilig werden würde. Ich hatte bisher nur so ziemlich jeden scheiß Artikel in diesem Laden mit einem neuen Etiketten versehen, weil irgendein Idiot sich ausgedacht hatte alle Preise zu ändern. 

»Entschuldigung, wo finde ich die Rasierklingen??«

Die Stimme hinter mir riss mich aus meinen Gedanken und ich drehte mich etwas verdutzt um. Vor mir stand ein nervös wirkender Typ. Ich musterte ihn. Er war ziemlich klein und wirkte etwas jünger als ich. Mein Blick viel sofort auf seine schwarzen Haare, ganz so wie meine, und den unordentlichen, schwarzen Eyeliner um seine Augen. Dann bemerkte ich sein ebenfalls komplett schwarzes Outfit und… er hatte ein My Chemical Romance T-Shirt an!! Ich war erstmal total überrascht, weil ich noch kaum jemanden in Deutschland getroffen hatte, der MCR überhaupt kannte. Und dazu sah er noch, trotz seiner Größe, verdammt gut aus, mit seinem Eyeliner und den schwarzen Sachen. Aber ich hatte gelernt davon auszugehen, dass alle süßen Typen hetero waren... Außerdem wurde mir im selben Moment schmerzlich bewusst, dass ich das hässliche Mitarbeiter T-Shirt von Rossmann trug. Er zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch und mir wurde klar, dass ich ihn anstarrte.

»Oh, sorry. Da hinten glaub ich, ganz links«, sagte ich und deutete in die Ecke hinter den Regalen. Er ging hastig weiter ohne noch ein weiteres Wort zu sagen. Ich sah ihm nach und beschloss, dass so ein Zufall, einen MCR Fan zu treffen nur einmal passierte. Also ging ich ihm nach und fand ihn auch in der Ecke mit den Rasierklingen. Ich stellte mich unauffällig einige Meter abseits hin und beobachtete ihn von der Seite. Mir viel auf, dass er nicht nur nervös zu sein schien, er war anscheinend richtig aufgelöst. Er hatte Tränen in den Augen und seine Hand zitterte, als er nach etwas Griff. Ich hatte gestern erst alle Rasierklingen einzeln mit neuen Etiketten versehen und wusste genau was er nahm. Er nahm die Rasierklingen ohne alles. Mir wurde schlagartig klar, wieso er so fertig aussah. Mein Bruder Mikey hatte sich jahrelang geritzt. Ich hatte einmal seine Rasierklingen gefunden als er daneben eingeschlafen war und betrunken vergessen hatte die Tür abzuschließen… Ich bekam keine Luft mehr… Es tat so weh jetzt diesen anderen Jungen zu sehen. Er war ungefähr genauso alt, wie Mikey jetzt sein würde… Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde traf ich eine Entscheidung. Ich ging entschlossen zu ihm hin und sagte: »Tu es nicht!!« 

Er zuckte zusammen und sah mich erschrocken an. Mein Entschlossenheit schwand und ich stammelte: »Egal wie scheiße alles grade scheint, das ist es nicht wert. Bitte…«

Er starrte mich immer noch total geschockt an und ich guckte verlegen zur Seite. Ich fasste neuen Mut und fing erneut an.

»Ich weiß, was du damit willst«, sagte ich und deutete auf die Rasierklingen, woraufhin er schnell den Bick senkte.

»Ich kannte jemanden der wahrscheinlich dasselbe durchgemacht hat wie du gerade«, fing ich weiter an zu sprechen.

»Und ich glaube ihn hat oft jemand gefehlt mit dem er reden konnte…«

Ich überlegte kurz.

»Das kommt jetzt vielleicht seltsam rüber, aber darf ich dich auf einen Kaffee einladen?? Ich… Bitte, ich will nicht, dass du dir das kaufst.«

Ich fühlte mich total dämlich, aber ich konnte nicht zusehen, wie er sich einfach sein ganzes Leben versaut. Er hatte den Blick immer noch gesenkt, aber er sah jetzt auf die Packung in seinen Händen und hängte sie mit zitternden Fingern zurück. Ohne mich anzusehen fing er schließlich an leise zu sprechen: »Ich… danke, aber… du kannst mir nicht helfen.«

Seine Stimme brach und er kaute auf seiner Unterlippe herum.

»Bitte, nur ein Kaffee. Es gibt ein Starbucks gleich um die Ecke.«

Er sah mich an und runzelte die Stirn. Als er den Blick senkte nickte er jedoch. 

»Etwas warmes wär jetzt schön…«, flüsternd fügte er hinzu, »Danke.«

Ich konnte es kaum fassen und war für einen Moment sprachlos.

»Was?? Echt?? Danke… Warte kurz, ich muss meine Jacke hohlen, nein warte«

Ich wollte ihn nicht allein lassen, sodass er es sich vielleicht doch anders überlegt.

»Komm mit«

Ich bedeutete ihm mir zu folgen und er ging mir etwas verdutzt nach. Ich holte meine Jacke kurz aus dem Mitarbeiterraum und wir gingen zusammen nach draußen. Als wir an den Kassen vorbeikamen sah mich meine Vorarbeiterin Angela ziemlich verwirrt an, aber mir was dieser scheiß Job egal. Das hier war wichtiger.

»Diese Arbeit nichts für mich, Angela. Tut mir leid. Ich kündige.«

Ich führte den völlig Fremden ein paar Meter die Straße hinab und bog mit ihm in eine Seitenstraße. Hier war es etwas ruhiger, weswegen ich auch gerne hier einen Kaffee trinken ging. Wir gingen schweigend in den Laden und stellten uns an. 

»Was möchtest du??«, fragte ich und brach das Schweigen. Er war kurz verwirrt und antwortete dann: »Ähm ich nehm einen Soja Latte.«

Als wir dran waren sagte ich: »Zwei Soja Latte, Bitte.«

»Welche Größe??«, fragte die Frau hinter der Theke.

»Grande.«

»Okay« 

Sie nahm einen Becher und fragte: »Und wie heißt ihr??«

»Gerard und äh…«

Verwundert stellte ich fest, dass ich noch nicht mal seine Namen wusste. 

»Frank«, sagte er leise.

»Okay, danke. Sie sollten gleich fertig sein.«

Wir stellten uns ans Ende der Theke und warteten. Als wir unsere Kaffees hatten deutete ich auf einen Tisch im hinteren Teil des Ladens, wo niemand anderes saß. Ich zog meine Jacke aus und setzte mich und er tat es mir gleich. Ich guckte verstohlen auf seine Unterarme aber zu meiner Beruhigung konnte ich keine Narben erkennen. Ich hatte ich wohl davon abgehalten… oder er ritzte sich woanders um es nicht zu zeigen. Er nippte unbehaglich an seinem Kaffee und schaute zur Seite.

»Du heißt also Frank??«

Er nickte und sah mich an.

»Frank Iero.«

»Ich bin Gerard. Gerard Way.« 

Frank sah mich erwartungsvoll an und mir wurde klar, dass er erwartete, dass ich spreche. 

»Also… Ich…« 

Ich redete schnell und schaute ihn immer wieder an.

»Ich hatte einen Bruder. Mikey. Er wäre jetzt ungefähr so alt wie du. Er war schon immer introvertiert. Wir wuchsen immer bei Nannys auf. Unsere Eltern interessierten sich nicht für uns. Ich glaub sie wollten auch nie wirklich Kinder. Ihre Arbeit ist ihnen wichtiger. Das war ne harte Zeit für uns beide. Unsere einzige Bezugsperson war unsere Oma, aber wir konnten sie nicht oft sehen. Sobald wir uns irgendwo eingewöhnt hatten zogen wir auch schon wieder um. Er kam damit nicht klar. Er war so sensibel und einfühlsam… So zerbrechlich.  
Wir waren immer überall die neuen, die Außenseiter. Wir hatten nur uns. Mit zwölf fing er an sich zurückzuziehen. Er sprach kaum noch mit jemandem außer mir. Mit vierzehn fingen dann seine Depressionen an. Er hat versucht es zu verstecken, aber ich hab immer gewusst wieso er sich eingeschlossen hat, wieso er manchmal so laut Musik hörte, wieso er nachts nicht schlafen konnte und wieso er immer lange Pullover trug. Mit sechzehn fand ich ihn dann eines Tages in seinem Zimmer… Er hat geschrieben, dass er es nicht länger in sich behalten kann. Und deshalb hatte er sich die Arme diesmal nicht quer sondern längst aufgeschnitten.« 

Ich holte tief Luft. Es tat immer noch so weh.

»Was ich damit sagen will… Ich glaub ich kann ganz gut verstehen, was du grade durchmachst, aber glaub mir bitte, es gibt immer einen Ausweg. Lass mich dir helfen. Ich weiß wie seltsam sich das jetzt anhört. Und bitte versteh das nicht falsch… ich… ich könnte es nur nicht ertragen dein Gesicht irgendwann in schwarz-weis in der Zeitung zu sehen.«

Ich verstummte verlegen und sah Frank an. Er hatte den Blick gesenkt und hob nun langsam seinen Becher und nahm einen Schluck. Ich tat es ihm gleich. Er öffnete den Mund und sagte leise: »Das tut mir leid. Mit deinem Bruder. Und… danke. Es ist bloß so…«

Auf einmal schien ihn der Mut wieder zu verlassen.

»Ich… Ich kann nicht.«

Er war den Tränen nahe und wich meinem Blick aus. 

»Ich… Ich muss los. Es tut mir leid.«

Er stand auf und zog sich seine Jacke an. Ich stand ebenfalls auf und ich wusste, dass ich ihn nicht umstimmen konnte.

»Es ist okay.« 

Mein Blick flackerte über sein T-Shirt, was eindeutig zeigte, dass gar nichts okay war.

»Warte!!«

Ich schnappte mir eine Serviette und fische den Kulli aus meiner Jackentasche den ich immer bei mit trug, falls ich mal plötzlich was aufschreiben musste. Ich kritzelte schnell meine Nummer auf die Serviette und drückte sie ihm in die Hand. Ich blieb noch einen Moment stehen und sagte: »Nur falls du doch mal reden willst. Du kannst jederzeit anrufen, wirklich. Das ist zwar jetzt ein bisschen komisch, aber… «

»Danke.«

Frank sah mir in die Augen und ich wusste, dass er es ernst gemeint hatte. Plötzlich schaute er hinab, und ich realisierte, dass ich immer noch seine Hände mit der Serviette darin hielt. Ich ließ sofort los und senkte peinlich berührt den Blick. Frank stand noch einen kleinen Moment da und wandte sich dann zögerlich um. 

Er ging zur zügig und mit gesenktem Kopf zur Tür ohne noch einmal zurückzuschauen, aber ich konnte grade noch sehen wie er die Serviette vorsichtig in seine Tasche gleiten ließ.


	3. Chapter 3

**Franks Sicht**

 

Sobald ich aus der Tür trat tat es mir auch schon Leid, gegangen zu sein. Dieser Gerard war wirklich komisch gewesen, aber er schien irgendwie zu verstehen… Ich wollte ihm wirklich alles erzählen, über meine Eltern, die Schule und den ganzen scheiß der mich nachts wachhielt, aber… Ich hab einfach nichts herausgekriegt. Ich schämte mich und wollte einfach nur so schnell wie möglich weg von hier. In der Einkaufsstraße angekommen blieb ich stehen. Ich wusste nicht was ich jetzt tun sollte. Dieser Typ hatte mich total aus der Fassung gebracht, aber… er hatte irgendwie verdammt Recht gehabt. Es war dumm von mir gewesen, die Rasierklingen kaufen zu wollen. Als hätte ich nicht schon genug Probleme. Ich hab ihm wohl einiges zu verdanken, dafür dass er mich davon abgehalten hat. Ich beschloss nach Hause zu gehen. Das war zwar der Ort an dem ich am wenigsten sein wollte, aber mir viel kein anderer ein. Ich nahm die nächste Straßenbahn und grübelte darüber nach was dieser seltsame Typ zu mir gesagt hatte. Das muss echt hart gewesen sein mit seinem Bruder. Ich nahm mein Headset raus und machte meine Punk Playlist an um nicht weiter drüber nachzudenken, das war echt zu depri für mich im Moment.  
Ich hörte ihn schon im Treppenhaus. Er brüllte irgendwas Unverständliches und meine Mutter erwiderte etwas. Ich spürte Tränen der Verzweiflung aufkommen, aber es war jetzt zu spät zum Umkehren. Ich zählte bis zehn und zwang die Tränen zurück. Dann holte ich tief Luft, wappnete mich und öffnete die Tür. Mein Vater hörte mich natürlich.

»Komm her!!«

Ich gehorchte widerwillig und ging ins Wohnzimmer, noch ohne vorher meine Schuhe oder die Jacke auszuziehen.

»Du!! Es ist doch alles deine Schuld!!«

Ich sah sofort das Bild auf dem Boden. Es zeigte meine Eltern auf ihrer Hochzeit, der einzigen Tag an dem sie sich wahrscheinlich nicht gestritten hatten. Der Rahmen war zerbrochen und das Glas auf dem ganzen Fußboden verteilt. Der Rest des Zimmers sah ähnlich aus. Mein Vater hatte wohl einen schlimmen Wutanfall gehabt und alles zertrümmert, was ihm in die Hände gekommen war. Eine Vase war ebenfalls zerbrochen und der Inhalt einer Bierflasche war quer über die Couch verspritzt. Er hatte ein ganzes Regal umgefegt und die Überreste davon lagen im ganzen Raum verstreut.

»Wie kannst du es wagen mir jetzt so wieder unter die Augen zu treten?! Hast du gar keinen Respekt mehr?!«, lallte mein Vater. Er hatte offensichtlich noch mehr als sonst getrunken.

»Wo ist Mama??«, fragte ich besorgt. In diesem Zustand war er zu allem fähig.

»Hörst du mir überhaupt zu du wertloses Stück Scheiße?!«

Er taumelte auf mich zu und fiel dabei über die Couch. Ich nutzte die Gelegenheit und ging in das Schlafzimmer meine Eltern um nach meiner Mutter zu suchen. Doch es war leer. Ich hörte wie mein Vater im Wohnzimmer versuchte wieder hochzukommen. Als nächstes ging ich über den Flur ins Bad. Und da saß sie. Auf dem Boden neben dem Klo, mit einer Flasche Jack Daniels meines Vaters in der Hand. Ich erstarrte entsetzt. Ich hatte sie noch nie so sehr die Fassung verlieren sehen. Sie weinte oft, oder schrie mich an, aber das hier was schlimmer. Sie hob träge den Kopf und sah mich an.

»Sieh ruhig was du angerichtet hast!!«, sagte sie, kaum in der Lage vernünftig zu sprechen.

»Guck dich um.« sie deutete mit der Flasche in der Hand Richtung der Wohnzimmer.

»Mein Leben ist eine einzige scheiß Hölle. Ich wohne in einem verranzten Dreckloch mir einem beschissenem Trinker und krieche in die Ärsche anderer Leute um irgendwie Geld zu beschaffen…«

Sie nahm einen Schluck aus der fast leeren Flasche.

»Es war nicht immer so, weißt du?? Ich war mal schön.«

Sie rappelte sich mühsam vom Boden auf, wobei sie sich auf dem Klo abstützte, und stand schwankend vor mir.

»Ich hatte viele Verehrer, einer reicher als der andere, oh ja!! Aber dann kamst du!!«, sagte sie und deutete mit einem Finger auf mich. Ich war zu geschockt um mich zu bewegen.

»Ich bin mit dir schwanger geworden und auf einmal war mein schönes Leben ruiniert. Ich hab dieses Wrack von einem Mann geheiratet und bin mit ihm hierher gezogen!! Hier in dieses dreckige, widerliche, versiffte Haus!! Ich wollte nie ein Kind haben. Vom ersten Moment deiner Existenz an hast du mir nichts als Unglück und Elend gebracht!! Das hier ist alles allein deine Schuld!! Ich wünschte du wärst nie geboren.«

Die Worte fuhren wie Messer in mein Herz. Ich konnte nicht atmen und stolperte zurück zur Badezimmer Tür. Ich warf ihr einen letzten Blick zu und drehte ich mich um und rannte hinaus. Durch das Rauschen in meinen Ohren konnte ich grade noch hören, wie mir mein Vater etwas aus der Wohnung zubrüllte und dann war ich schon draußen angekommen und rannte. Ich wusste nicht wohin und hatte auch kein Ziel. Ich rannte einfach nur. Bis mir die eisige Luft in den Lungen brannte und meine Hände taub vor Kälte waren. Ich brach an einer Hauswand zusammen und weinte. Es war mir egal wer mich grade sah oder wo ich war. Es war dunkel und das einzige Licht kam von den Straßenlaternen und den Autos die ab und zu vorbeifuhren. Nachdem ich wieder halbwegs zu Atmen gekommen war, wischte ich mir meine Tränen aus dem Gesicht, aber es kamen immer wieder welche nach. Ich merkte, dass ich meine Hände kaum spüren konnte und steckte sie in meine Jackentaschen um sie aufzuwärmen. Dabei stieß ich aus etwas in einer meiner Taschen. Ich zog es heraus und erkannte die Serviette, die mir dieser Gerard in Starbucks gegeben hatte, mit seiner Nummer. Ich wusste nicht wieso, aber ich nahm mit zitternden Händen mein Handy hervor und wählte die Nummer. Ich musste mich mehrmals korrigieren, weil vor meinen Augen immer noch alles verschwommen war. Ich drückte auf anrufen und wartete. Nach einem kurzen Klingeln meldete sich seine Stimme: »Gerard??«

»Hier…«, eine Straßenbahn fuhr vorbei und ich unterdrückte ein schluchzen, »Hier ist Frank.«

Meine Stimme brach und ein neuer Schwall tränen quoll aus meinen Augen hervor.

»Frank, was ist los?? Wo bist du??«

»Ich… Ich weiß es nicht, ich bin weggelaufen. Ich weiß nicht wo ich jetzt hinsoll.«

Ich fühlte mich so hilflos, aber es tat gut mit jemandem zu sprechen.

»Frank, ich wohne in der KTV weißt du wo das ist??«

Ich nickte, das war das Innenstadtviertel.

»J-Ja…«

»Du kannst bei mir vorbeikommen, wenn du willst. Ich wohne in der Doberaner Straße 29.«

»Doberaner Straße, 29«, widerholte ich.

»Ich warte hier auf dich und dann kannst du dich aufwärmen und wir können über alles sprechen, okay?? Bitte mach jetzt nichts dummes, Frank.«

»Ja…«

»Versprich es mir… Bitte.«

»Ich versprechen es.«

Ich legte auf und wischte die letzten Tränen mit meinem Ärmel weg. Ich holte einmal tief Luft und gab die Adresse in mein Handy ein. Es war nicht weit von hier. Ich stand zitternd auf und ich beschloss zu Fuß zu  
gehen um ein bisschen einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen.

 

Nach 20 Minuten fand ich dank Google Maps die Doberaner Straße. Ich hielt Ausschau nach den Hausnummern, 20, 24, 26, …

Auf der anderen Straßenseite ging eine Tür auf und jemand erschien darin.

»Frank!!«

Gerard kam auf Socken über die Straße gerannt.

»Komm rein, ich hab dich kommen sehen«, sagte er atemlos.

Er führte mich ins Haus und eine Treppe hoch in den 1. Stock. Drinnen angekommen fiel mir sofort auf, wie groß die Wohnung war. Wir gingen in ein geräumiges aber spärlich eingerichtetes Wohnzimmer. Es gab nur ein kleines, gemütliches Sofa mit einem Tisch dazu, einen Fernseher auf dem Boden, ein paar Kartons und eine Bodenlampe die ein gedämpftes Licht spendete. Gerard bedeutete mir mich mit ihm aufs Sofa zu setzen. Es war etwas komisch so nah bei ihm zu sitzen, da es nicht sehr viel Platz bot. Er sprach leise und sanft: »Willst du darüber reden??«

Ich schüttelte mit dem Kopf. Es war einfach noch zu frisch und tat zu sehr weh.

»Ich…«, setzte ich an, aber meine Stimme brach ab.

»Okay, kein Problem. Wirklich. Willst du mir deine Jacke geben??«, bot er an.

Ich nickte und zog sie aus. Er legte sie auf den Tisch neben dem Sofa und bedeutete mir auch meine Schuhe auszuziehen. Danach sah er mich an.

»Hast du Hunger??«

Mir fiel auf einmal auf, wie ausgehungert ich war. Ich hatte seit heute Morgen nichts mehr gegessen. Gerard musste es an meinem Blick erkannt haben, denn er stand auf und sagte: »Komm mit.«

Er führte mich in die Küche. Es war ein heller Raum und es sah alles ein bisschen chaotisch aus. Dreckiges Geschirr stand auf der Spüle, Vorräte waren unordentlich auf Regale gestapelt und eine große Pinnwand, die eine ganze Wand einnahm, war überall von Notizen und und Zeichnungen bedeckt. Ich fühlte mich sofort wohl.

»Ähm hast du irgendeine Idee was wir essen können??«, fragte Gerard und sah ratlos in den Kühlschrank. Er schien wohl nicht oft für sich zu kochen.

»Wie wär’s mit Pizza??«, schlug ich vor.

»Super Idee!!«, sagte er sichtlich erleichtert. Wir riefen bei einem Lieferdienst an und bestellten 2 Pizzen.

»Da wir schon Pizza haben, was hältst du von einem Filmeabend??«, fragte Gerard anschließend, zögernd fügte er hinzu: »Um ein bisschen auf andere Gedanken zu kommen??«

Ich sah ihn dankbar an, das war genau das, was ich jetzt brauchte. Ich war erleichtert, dass er nicht weiter nachfragte was passiert war und sagte: »Super Idee.«

»Okay.«

Wir gingen zusammen ins Wohnzimmer und setzten uns wieder aufs Sofa.

»Irgendeinen Vorschlag was wir gucken wollen??«

»Wie wär’s mit Nightmare Before Christmas??«

»Oh ja!! Ich liebe diesen Film!!«

Er suchte den Film bei Netflix raus und machte ihn an. Es war etwas seltsam so nah mit einem völlig Fremden in seiner Wohnung auf seinem Sofa zu sitzen und einen Film zu gucken. Aber The Nightmare Before Christmas war mein absoluter Lieblingsfilm und so war ich schon bald ganz von der Handlung gefesselt. Aber noch bevor der Film richtig anfangen konnte klingelte es an der Tür. Das musste der Pizzabote sein!! Mein Magen knurrte demonstrativ und wir sprangen beide gleichzeitig auf. Für einen peinlichen Moment starrten wir uns gegenseitig an, dann grinste Gerard mich an und ging in Richtung Tür. Ich wusste nicht Recht was ich tun sollte, aber mein Hunger trieb mich dazu ihm nach unten zur Tür zu folgen. Und als wir aufmachten stand da auch ein Pizzabote mit 2 Pizzen in der Hand. Gerard bezahlte, was mir ein leicht schlechtes Gewissen machte, aber mein Hunger siegte. Oben angekommen warfen wir uns sofort aufs Sofa und Gerard machte den Film wieder an.

»Ich glaub das ist deine, vegetarisch und lactosefrei.«

»Danke.«

Gerard grinste mich an und wir fingen beide gierig an zu essen.

»Das ist mein Lieblingssong.«, nuschelte Gerard mit vollem Mund.

»Echt??Meiner ist schon immer Nanu.«

Bald waren wir in eine angeregte Diskussion über den Film vertieft und als er endete machten wir mit dem nächsten weiter, bis spät in die Nacht. Gerard hatte es irgendwie geschafft, er hatte mich vergessen lassen was passiert war.


	4. Chapter 4

**Franks Sicht**

 

Ich wachte auf. Es dauerte einen Moment bis ich realisierte wo ich war. Und noch einen um festzustellen, dass ich an Gerards Schulter lehnte. Verlegen richtete ich mich auf und gähnte. Ich musste irgendwann bei Frankenweenie eingeschlafen sein. Gerard hatte drauf bestanden den Film noch zu gucken, nachdem ich erwähnt hatte, dass ich an Halloween Geburtstag habe. Gerard war auch grade am wach werden.

»Na gut geschlafen??«, sagte er schlaftrunken.

»Ähm ja, tut mir Leid, dass ich eingeschlafen bin.« Ich merkte wie ich rot wurde und sah auf meine Hände.

»Also ich weiß ja nicht wie‘s dir geht, aber ich brauch jetzt erstmal ein Frühstück.«, sagte er.

Ich kam mühsam auf die Beine und streckte mich erstmal, dann ging ich mit Gerard in die Küche. Er gähnte nochmal und sagte: »Ich bin kein wirkliches Kochgenie, wir müssen mal gucken, was du hiervon isst.«

Ich lachte auf.

»Schon gut, ein Toast reicht vollkommen aus.« 

»Puh, gut das müsste ich noch haben.«

Ich half Gerard Brot und ein paar Beläge auf den Tisch zu stellen und wir setzten uns. Wir fingen schweigend an zu essen.

»Mein Vater ist ein Trinker«, fing ich an, »Er hatte gestern mal wieder einen Wutanfall. Aber diesmal war es schlimmer. Ich bin deswegen weggerannt und hab dann dich getroffen. Und als ich dann nach Hause kam war er total ausgerastet. Aber das Schlimmste war meine Mutter…«

Gerard hörte schweigend zu.

»Ich hab sie noch nie so gesehen. Sie war betrunken, sehr. Sie… sie hat Sachen gesagt. Sachen die wehtaten. Und irgendwie auch wahr waren… Sie hat gesagt, dass sie sich wünschte ich wäre nie geboren.«

Meine Stimme brach ab und ich musste ein paar Mal blinzeln, bis ich wieder klar sehen konnte.

»Ich.. Ich bin dann einfach weg. Und… Ich weiß jetzt einfach nicht was ich tun soll. Ich will nicht mehr zurück dahin. Ich… Ich hab Angst.«

Für eine Weile herrschte Stille und ich fing schon an zu bereuen etwas gesagt zu haben, doch dann brach Gerard das Schweigen und sagte: »Wenn du willst komm ich mit dir mit. Wir können zusammen zu dir nach Hause und ich verspreche dir, dass ich nicht zulassen werde, dass sie dir nochmal wehtun. Ich glaube nur, dass du zurück musst, um das zu klären.«

Ich sah ihn sprachlos an. Er wandte den Blick verlegen ab und sagte: »Es war nur sone Idee, du musst nicht…«

»Danke«

Er sah mich verwirrt an.

»Es wäre toll, wenn du mitkommst.«

Nach einem Moment begriff er und erwiderte mein Lächeln voller Freude.

»Lass uns gleich los!! Meine Oma hat immer gesagt, was du heute kannst besorgen, das verschiebe nicht auf morgen.«

Er schlang hastig sein Toast runter und sah mich erwartungsvoll an. Ich musste mir ein Lachen angesichts seiner Begeisterung verkneifen.

»Du hast recht, wieso nicht.«

Ich aß auch noch schnell auf und schon zogen wir uns unsere Schuhe und Jacken über und waren auf dem Weg nach draußen. 

»Wohin müssen wir eigentlich??«, fragte Gerard.

»Schmarl.«

Es war mir leicht peinlich. Er wohnte ja schließlich in der Innenstadt und war wahrscheinlich noch nie in so einem heruntergekommenem Viertel gewesen.

»Ah, dann müssen wir die nächste nehmen«, sagte Gerard und deutete auf die S-Bahn Haltestelle.

In der Straßenbahn verfielen wir wieder in ein peinliches Schweigen. Gerard musste spüren, dass es mir unangenehm war. Auch wenn er mitkam hatte ich doch mit jedem Meter, dem ich meinem Zuhause näherte mehr Angst. Ich stieß Gerard an, als wir an meiner gewohnten Haltestelle ankamen.

»Hier müssen wir raus.«

Nachdem wir ausgestiegen waren atmete ich tief durch.

»Brauchst du einen Moment??«, fragte Gerard.

Ich sah ihn an und erinnerte mich, dass ich nicht allein war.

»Es geht schon«, erwiderte ich und ging voran.

Ich führte Gerard zu unserem Wohnblock und die Treppe hoch. Vor der Wohnungstür blieb ich nochmal stehen.

»Es ist wohl nicht ganz was du kennst…«

»Es ist schon gut. Keine Sorge.«

Er sah mir noch einmal tief in die Augen

»Du musst das nicht machen.«

Ich erwiderte seinen Blick und atmete tief durch. Dann öffnete ich die Tür und wir traten beide hinein.

Ich ging zielstrebig durch die Küche ins Wohnzimmer und Gerard folgte mir. Wie erwartet saßen dort mein Vater und schauten Fern. Ich hatte meinen Vater noch nicht oft sprachlos erlebt, aber als ich auf einmal mit einem völlig Fremden im Wohnzimmer stand fehlten ihm die Worte. Jedoch fing er sich relativ schnell wieder.

»Hallo Papa…«, setzte ich an, aber da unterbrach er mich schon.

Er wälzte sich mühsam von der Couch hoch und ein starker Geruch nach Schnaps schwappte zu uns rüber. Mir viel auf, dass er dunkle Ringe unter den Augen hatte und seine Haare noch mehr durcheinander waren als sonst.

»Wie kannst du dich noch hierher trauen!!«, brüllte er.

Er stand schwankend vor mir.

»Du elende Missgeburt!! Wie kannst du mir noch, nach allem was du angerichtet hast, unter die Augen treten??«

»Was…«, ich war zu geschockt und eingeschüchtert um etwas zu sagen.

»Was, was, was??!!«, äffte er mich nach. 

»Du hast es geschafft, dass deine Mutter weg ist!! Das ist los!!«

Er warf die Flasche in seiner Hand an die Wand und sie zerbrach mit einem ekelhaften Geräusch in lauter Scherben. Gerard hatte sich bisher im Hintergrund gehalten, aber nun griff er beschützend nach meinem Arm. Ich war nicht in der Lage einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Ich konnte nicht glauben, was mein Vater da sagte.

»Wie.. Wie meinst du das??«

»Sie ist mit irgendeinem Macker abgehauen!! Durchgebrannt!! Und das alles nur wegen dir!!. Du elende kleine Kakerlake!!«

Er stolperte wütend und mit ausgestreckten Armen auf mich zu und vor Schreck konnte ich mich nicht rühren. Da trat Gerard schützend vor mich und sagte ruhig, aber bestimmt: »Halt!!«

Mein Vater blieb verdutzt stehen.

»Was willst du?? Misch dich nicht in Angelegenheiten ein, die dich nichts angehen. Geh mir aus dem Weg!!«

»Nein«, erwiderte Gerard entschlossen.

»Na warte!!«

Ein Vater holte aus und schlug Gerard ins Gesicht. 

Das war zu viel. Auf einmal konnte ich klarer denken als je zuvor in meinem Leben. Ich trat hinter Gerard hervor und baute mich vor meinem Vater auf. Er holte wieder aus, diesmal um mich zu schlagen, aber ich war schneller. Ich stieß ihn mit all meiner Wut, die sich über die ganzen Jahre gesammelt hatte, weg. Er taumelte rückwärts und fiel hin. Ich wartete nicht ab, was er als nächstes tat. Ich drehte mich sofort zu Gerard um und sah nach ob es ihm gut ging. Er sah mich erschrocken an aber sonst sah er okay aus.

»Es tut mir so leid, Gerard.«

Ich nahm sein Gesicht in meine Hände und untersuchte es auf eine Verletzung.

»Es geht mir gut, mach dir keine Sorgen.«

Ich drehte mich für einen letzten Kontrollblick zu meinem Vater um. Er lag verängstigt von meinem plötzlichen Wutausbruch auf dem Boden und starrte mich an.

»Komm mit, Gerard«, sagte ich und half ihm auf. Zu meinem Vater fügte ich hinzu: »Und wag es nicht uns nachzukommen.«

Ich war noch nie so aufgebracht gewesen, und das musste er gespürt haben, denn er blieb, mit vor Schreck aufgerissenen Augen, liegen.

Ich führte Gerard in mein Zimmer, immer noch aufgebracht von dem was mein Vater getan hatte. Ich zögerte nicht lange und zog meinen Koffer unter meinem Bett hervor. Gerard fragte nicht lange und half mir stillschweigend meine wenigen Sachen einzupacken. Ich hatte nicht viel und steckte meine CD Sammlung und ein paar Bücher in einen Rucksack. Als letztes stieg ich auf meinen Schreibtischstuhl und nahm mein Geld aus meinem Versteck auf dem Kleiderschrank. Gerard setzte den Rucksack auf und ich gab ihm noch meine Gitarre in die Hand. Ich nahm den Koffer und sah mich noch einmal mit Genugtuung in meinem alten Zimmer um. Ich wollte es nie wieder in meinem Leben sehen.

Wir gingen noch ein letztes Mal ins Wohnzimmer zu meinem Vater.

»Ich gehe. Leb wohl.«, sagte ich und drehte mich ohne ein weiteres Wort um und wir gingen hinaus. Im Treppenhaus hörte ich meinen Vater uns noch nachbrüllen: »Lass dich hier nie wieder sehen!!«

Als wir durch die Tür nach draußen in die Kälte traten atmete ich tief durch. Ich fühlte mich zum ersten Mal seit langem frei und ich lächelte. Gerard grinste mich von der Seite an und sagte: »Das war echt mutig von dir gerade.«

»Es ist seltsam einfach so zu gehen, aber es fühlt sich verdammt gut an.«, erwiderte ich und ich meinte es auch so.

»Hey und danke, dass du mich da oben verteidigt hast.«

»Tut mir echt Leid, dass mein Vater dich geschlagen hat.«

»Er ist ein Arsch. Vergiss ihn einfach.«

»Ja… Er hat‘s nicht besser verdient.«

Gerard blickte auf die Gitarre in seinen Händen.

»Ich würd mal sagen wir bringen deine Sache erstmal weg.«

Er ging in Richtung Straßenbahnhaltestelle. Ich sah ihn verständnislos an.

»Du ziehst doch erstmal zu mir oder, das war doch klar??«, sagte er und grinste mich breit an. Ich grinste genauso breit zurück und wir stiegen in die nächste Straßenbahn ein.


	5. Chapter 5

**Gerards Sicht**

 

Wir kamen oben vor meiner Wohnungstür an und ich angelte mit einer Hand den Schlüssel aus meiner Tasche. Drinnen stellte ich erstmal vorsichtig Franks Gitarre und seinen Rucksack ab und zog meine Jacke aus.   
Ich bemerkte, dass Frank noch immer unschlüssig in der Tür stand.

»Gerard«, setzte er an, »Ich kann das nicht annehmen. Ich will dir keine Umstände machen.«

Er sah verlegen zu Boden.

»Hör mal zu, Frank. Ich lebe hier in einer riesen Wohnung, hab mehr als genug Geld aber vor allem ziemlich viel Langeweile. Und außerdem brauchst du glaub ich grade ziemlich dringend einen Freund.«

Frank sah auf und strahlte mich an. Endlich kam er rein und stellte seinen Koffer ab

»Danke.«

Ich grinste zurück.

»Komm, ich zeig dir erstmal alles.«

Ich bedeutete ihm mir zu folgen.

»Die Küche und das Wohnzimmer kennst du ja schon«

Ich deutete mit meiner Hand nach links und ging dann geradeaus weiter. Diesen Raum mochte ich am liebsten. Obwohl ich noch nicht lange in dieser Wohnung lebte hatte ich mich hier schon am meisten eingerichtet. Die großen Fenster an der einen Wand ließen zu jeder Tageszeit viel Licht rein und gaben eine tolle Aussicht auf den Hinterhof. Ich hatte sofort gewusst, als ich die Wohnung besichtigte, dass das hier mein Lieblingszimmer sein würde.

»Das ist, nun ja, so eine Art Arbeitszimmer für mich.«

Frank ging staunend in den Raum. Als erstes ging er zu meinem Schreibtisch und sah sich die Zeichnungen und Kritzeleien an Die ich an die Wand darüber gepinnt hatte.

»Wow, die sind…«

Er entdeckte die Staffelei, die mitten im Zimmer stand und ging langsam rum um sich das Bild anzusehen. Er sah mich voller Erstaunen an und dann wieder auf die Leinwand. Ich hatte das Bild angefangen, nachdem ich Frank gestern Abend in Rossmann getroffen hatte. Ich musste ihn einfach danach malen. Ich ging zu ihm, zur Staffelei. Es war nur eine Skizze, von Frank, wie er den Kopf ängstlich senkte.

»Ich hatte das total vergessen, tut mir…«, fing ich an, aber Frank fiel mir ins Wort.

»Das ist wunderschön. Bist du ein Maler??«

Ich sah geschmeichelt zur Seite. 

»Naja, ich studiere Kunst. Naja, eher Comic Design.«

»Was echt?? Wahnsinn!«

Franks Bick fiel auf die kleine Couch in der Ecke neben der meine Comic Sammlung stand. Er ließ sich drauf fallen und nahm meinen abgegriffenen Watchman Comic, den ich grade zum hundertsten Mal las, vom überladenen Beistelltisch. 

»Rad! Ich liebe Watchmen!!«

Er entdeckte meinen offenen Notizblock und sah mich fragend an. Ich nickte um ihm zu signalisieren, dass er darin lesen darf und setzte mich zu ihm.

»Du schreibst auch selber Comics??«

»Naja, ich versuche es.«

»Wovon handelt das??«, fragte Frank und deutete auf meinen Block.

»Es handelt von sieben Geschwistern mit übernatürlichen Fähigkeiten. Sie müssen sich zusammenschließen um die Welt zu retten, nachdem ihr Adoptivvater gestorben ist.«

»Wow… und darauf bist du ganz alleine gekommen?? Wahnsinn, du bist nicht nur Künstler, sondern auch Comic book writer!!«

Ich wurde rot fragte: »Was machst du eigentlich so??«, um das Thema zu wechseln.

Frank stutze für einen Moment und sagte dann sichtlich überrascht: »Ich schwänze grade die Schule…«

»Warte, du gehst noch in die Schule?? Wie alt bist du??«

Frank wurde rot.

»18, wieso??«

»Ohh… Echt?? Ich… ich hätte dich nur älter geschätzt keine Ahnung, irgendwie reifer… nicht, dass 18 nicht reif ist. Ich bin auch erst 22. Ich meine… ähm…«

Jetzt kam ich mir dämlich vor.

Frank guckte mich einen Moment genauso verwirrt an wie ich mich fühlte, dann lachte er los und ich stimmte mit ein.

»Okay, komm. Ich zeig dir noch den Rest der Wohnung.«

Wir gingen wieder auf den Flur zurück und ich führte Frank in mein Schlafzimmer. Der Raum war groß und hell und die einzigen Möbel darin waren ein Wandschrank und mein Bett.

»Ziemlich großes Bett. Da ist bestimmt viel Platz für dich und deine Freundin.«

Frank wurde rot und er sah verlegen nach unten. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis ich begriff, was er meinte. Ich fing laut an zu lachen.

»Falls du das fragen willst, nein, ich hab keine Freundin.«

Er lächelte mich verstohlen an und ich führte ihn zum letzten Raum.

»Und das Bad… Sorry, dass es hier etwas unordentlich ist.«

»Kein Problem. Würde es dir was ausmachen, wenn ich kurz…??«

»Oh, nein, klar. Ich warte in der Küche auf dich.«

Frank ging ins Bad und ich in Richtung Küche. Ich bekam so langsam wieder Hunger und kramte mich durch ein paar Regale auf der Suche nach etwas Essbarem.

»Gute Idee, ich hab auch Hunger.«

Ich drehte mich um und sah Frank in der Küchentür stehen. 

»Was hältst du von Nudeln?? Ich hab nicht wirklich was anderes im Haus.«

»Super!!«

Es stellte sich heraus, dass Frank ein viel besserer Koch als ich war. Er erzählte mir, dass er oft in seinem alten Zuhause für sich gekocht hatte. Er zauberte sogar eine richtig gute Soße aus dem Bisschen, was ich noch in meinem Kühlschrank hatte. Und nach nicht allzu langer Zeit saßen wir mit den wohl besten Nudeln, die ich je mitgekocht hatte, am Tisch.

»Das hört sich jetzt doof an, aber wie kommt ein Kunststudent zu einer so geilen Wohnung??«, fragte Frank mit vollem Mund.

Ich schluckte ein paar Nudeln runter.

»Mein Eltern sind reich«, sagte ich und nahm noch einen Bissen. Es war einfach zu lecker.

»Sie leben in New York. Nachdem Mikey gestorben ist, hatten sie wohl ein schlechtes Gewissen. Und das versuchen sie zu besänftigen, indem sie mir ein großzügiges Taschengeld geben.«

»Das tut mir Leid...«

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern und schob mir eine Gabel voll Spaghetti in den Mund.

»Sie waren schon immer miese Eltern. Und so kann ich machen was ich will und die Welt sehen.«

Ich grinste Frank an und er lächelte zurück. Mein Blick fiel auf sein MCR T-Shirt und ich sagte: »Übrigens, toller Musikgeschmack.«

Er folgte meinem Blick.  
»Du kennst MCR??«, fragte er verblüfft.

»Machst du Witze?? Das ist meine verdammte Lieblingsband!!«

»Was??!! Ich dachte nicht, dass ich jemals jemanden hier in Rostock treffen würde der sie genauso liebt!!«

»Killjoys??«

»Make some noise!!«

Wir mussten beide loslachen, wie kitschig das geklungen hatte.

Nachdem wir das Geschirr weggeräumt hatten gingen wir ins Wohnzimmer und ließen uns aufs Sofa fallen.

»Was willst du machen??«, fragte ich.

»Keine Ahnung, worauf hast du Lust??«

Mein Blick fiel auf seine Gitarre im Flur und ich grinste in an.

»Okay, schon verstanden.« 

Frank stand lachend auf und holte sie.

»Was willst du hören??«

»Keine Ahnung.«

Er grinste und fing an zu spielen.

»Bas ist die Batman Melodie!!«

Er grinste und sagte: »Ich wusste du würdest es erkennen. Oh, ich weiß was!!«

Ich erkannte die Akkorde schlagartig und setzte sofort mit ein.

»Well if you wanted honesty, that‘s all you had to say. I never want to let you down or have you go, it‘s better off this way.«

Erst als der Song zu Ende war, merkte ich, dass Frank aufgehört hatte zu singen. Ich starrte ihn an und sagte: »Wow!! Dein Solo!! Wo hast du gelernt so zu spielen??«

»Wo hast du gelernt so zu singen??«, erwiderte er genauso beeindruckt und wir fingen beide an zu lachen.

Nach einer Weile sah ich ihm nur noch still zu und bewunderte, wie selbstverständlich seine Finger die richtigen Griffe zu finden schienen. Auf einmal fing er leise an zu singen.

»I’m not sure what they said. But if it’s true I’ll bet it’s just one more thing I’ll regret. I hate my weaknesses, they made me who I am.«

Ich hielt vor Aufregung den Atem an.

»Yeah, it’s cool, I’ll be okay. As I felt your pain wash over me. I dry your eyes and hide my shakes, cause I hate the look that’s on your face.«

Er hörte auf zu spielen.

»Weiter bin ich noch nicht.«

»Das war… wunderschön.«

»Das ist das erste Mal, dass ich den Song jemandem vorspiele.«

»Das war genial!! Hast du das selbst geschrieben??«

Frank nickte und wurde rot.

»Mein größter Wunsch ist damit mein Geld zu verdienen, aber…«

»Dann solltest du das machen!! Das ist richtig gut!!«

»Meine Eltern haben immer gesagt, dass ich es mit der Musik zu nichts bringen kann...«

»Deine Eltern sind jetzt Vergangenheit. Das Einzige was jetzt zählt bist du. Und du weißt nie ob du es nicht vielleicht doch zu was bringen kannst, wenn du es nie versuchst. Ich kenn jemanden im Musikgeschäft, ich kann dir ein Treffen arrangieren, wenn du willst.«

»Echt??«

»Ja, ich glaube, dass du Talent hast.«

Frank grinste mich breit an und sagte: »Du aber auch, deine Stimme ist der Wahnsinn.«

Ich musste lachen und deutete auf seine Gitarre.

»Lass mal hören was du sonst noch so drauf hast.«

Den restlichen Nachmittag verbrachte ich damit Frank beim Spielen zuzuhören und mit ihm an neuen Ideen für Songs zu basteln. Ich bemerkte gar nicht, dass es dunkel geworden war, bis Frank auf einmal innehielt und lachte.

»Ich kann nicht mehr sehen, was ich greife.«

»Oh, soll ich Licht anmachen??«, fragte ich.

»Um ehrlich zu sein hätte ich nichts gegen eine Pause und was zu essen.«

Ich bemerkte auf einmal, dass ich auch schon wieder Hunger hatte.

»Gute Idee.«

Frank legte seine Gitarre weg und wir standen auf. 

»Einfach nur Brot??«, fragte ich als wir in die Küche kamen.

»Hört sich gut an.«

Frank machte sich sofort daran Brot und Teller rauszusuchen und ich holte Nutella, Käse und ein paar andere Sachen raus. Ich stellte noch schnell was zu trinken auf den Tisch und wir setzten uns hin.

»Hast du das ernst gemeint, dass ich mit der Musik was verdienen könnte??«, fragte Frank.

»Klar. Was wolltest du sonst machen nachdem du mit der Schule fertig bist??«

»Naja, so wie‘s grade aussieht glaub ich nicht, dass ich zurück in die Schule gehe. Ich kann da nicht nochmal hin...«

»Du willst abbrechen??«, fragte ich verblüfft.

»Auf jeden Fall setzte ich nie wieder einen Fuß in meine alte Schule. Du musst wissen, so jemand wie ich ist da nicht grade willkommen…«

Ich wurde auf einmal sehr wütend.

»So jemand wie du??«

»Ein depressiver Punk aus Schmarl. Ich war für diese reichen verwöhnten… oh ähm…«

»Ich hasse solche Leute so sehr. Ich konnte mir meine Familie nicht aussuchen, aber das heißt nicht, dass ich deshalb besser als irgendjemand bin!! Es tut mir so leid…«

Frank lächelte mich auf seine ganz spezielle Art an und meine Wut verflog. Es brach mir das Herz zu sehen, wie weh es ihm tat darüber zu reden, auch wenn er versuchte es zu verbergen.

»Ich bin für dich da, ok?? Ich lass nicht zu, dass dich irgendjemand verletzt.«

Er sah mir in die Augen und ich konnte sehen, wie viel ihm das bedeutete. 

»Was du vorhin gefragt hast, was ich jetzt machen möchte. Ich wollte immer Postbote werden. Ich weiß nicht, wieso. Ich finde es hat was romantisches Briefe auszutragen. Und am Ende des Tages, wenn du alles ausgeliefert hast gehst du nach Hause und es ist vorbei. Und du denkst nicht mehr darüber nach, bis du am nächsten Tag wieder losgehst. Aber Musik ist einfach ein Teil von mir. Es ist nicht nur ein Hobby. Wenn ich das nicht irgendwie rauslassen kann, kann ich nicht ich sein. Verstehst du was ich meine??«

Er holte tief Luft und sah mich fragend an.

»Ich versteh das sogar ziemlich gut. Ich kann nicht anders, ich muss immer einen Stift und einen Notizblock bei haben. Da ist so viel in meinem Kopf das einfach manchmal raus muss.«, sagte ich. Ich hatte zum ersten Mal das Gefühl jemanden zu haben, der versteht wie ich mich fühle.

»Genau!!«, sagte er, »Und dafür nehm ich meine Songs. Das hilft mir irgendwie alles klarer zu sehen.«

Ich sah ihn einen Moment an. 

»Du wirkst viel älter als du bist, Frank.« 

Frank sah verlegen auf seinen Teller. Nach einer peinlichen Stille räusperte ich mich und sagte: »Okay, was wollen wir heute Abend machen??«  
»Hmm… keine Ahnung… Wir haben den ganzen Nachmittag gemacht was ich mag, jetzt bist du dran.«

»Hey, ich hab das auch echt gemocht, sehr sogar.«

Frank sah mich mit seinem unverwechselbaren Lächeln an und ich wurde auf einmal rot und konzentrierte mich auf die Krümel auf meinem Teller. Ich musste an das Lächeln denken und mir kam eine Idee.

»Ich… Ach nein, vergiss es…«, ich brach verlegen ab. Ich schielte zu ihm hoch und da war es schon wieder, dieses Lächeln.

»Komm schon, sag es.«

Er lachte und ich musste auch grinsen.

»Ähm ich… hatte mich gefragt ob du was dagegen hättest wenn ich dich male?? Ich weiß nicht irgendwas an dir ist einfach…«, ich brach ab und fuhr mir durch die Haare. Ich kam mir ziemlich dumm vor und wurde wahrscheinlich grade knallrot. Frank prustete los.

»Du solltest mal deinen Blick sehen!!« 

Er versuchte sein Kichern zu unterdrücken.

»Na klar kannst du mich malen, wie wär’s so??«

Er setzte sich wie die Mona Lisa hin und ich musste in sein Lachen einstimmen. Voller Vorfreude sprang ich auf und fing an den Tisch abzudecken.

»Genau so ist es perfekt, Frankie.«

Frank zog eine Augenbraue hoch. 

»Frankie??«, fragte er.

»Oh äh, ist mir einfach so rausgerutscht.« 

Ich wurde rot.

»Ich mag’s…«, er überlegte einen Moment, »Gee.«

»Hey woher weißt du meinen Spitznamen??«

»Echt?? Keine Ahnung, der ist mir einfach so eingefallen.«

Wir mussten beide loslachen. Ich hatte diesen Namen seit Mikey gestorben war nicht mehr gehört, aber zum ersten Mal fühlte er sich wieder gut an. Ich beobachtete wie Frank gedankenverloren auf seinen Teller schaute.

»Frankie«, murmelte er und ich sah wie er dabei grinsen musste.


	6. Chapter 6

**Gerards Sicht**

 

Nach kurzer Zeit saßen wir wieder im Wohnzimmer auf dem Sofa und ich hatte einen Block mit Zeichenpapier und einen angekauten Bleistift in der Hand.

»Was ist mit dem anderen Bild von mir, was du angefangen hast??«, fragte Frank neugierig. 

»Oh, das… Ich weiß nicht, vielleicht mache ich es ein Andermal fertig, aber irgendwie passt es grade nicht.«

Das Bild, was ich angefangen hatte, nachdem ich ihn zum ersten Mal getroffen hatte, zeigte ihn so traurig und gebrochen. Ich wollte auf keinen Fall, dass er wieder so aussah, ich wollte nicht, dass er jemals wieder so traurig sein würde.

»Okay, erstmal brauchen wir anderes Licht, und soll ich Musik anmachen??«, fragte ich.

»Klingt gut.«, antwortete Frankie.

Ich stand auf und schaltete die Stehlampe an und das Deckenlicht aus. Danach ging ich zu den Umzugskartons, die als Regalersatz dienten und kramte in meiner Musiksammlung. Ich hatte schnell gefunden wonach ich gesucht hatte.

»Was hältst du von Hesitant Alien??«, fragte ich und hielt die CD hoch.

»Sagt mir nichts, ich vertrau dir einfach.«

Ich machte das Album in meine Anlage und setzte mich wieder aufs Sofa. Ich zog meine Beine an und setzte mich im Schneidersitz aufs Sofa und Frank tat es mir gleich, sodass wir uns gegenüber saßen. Er sah mir in die Augen und legte den Kopf leicht schräg. Dann fing er an ganz leicht zu lächeln, auf seine ganz eigene Art.

»Bleib genau so.«

Ich flüsterte fast und er fror in der Bewegung ein. Nur seine Augen folgten mir die ganze Zeit, als ich anfing zu zeichnen. Er hatte irgendwas an sich, die Linien schienen sich ganz von selbst zu ziehen. Ich konnte mich kaum konzentrieren, als ich zu seinen Augen kam. Er sah mich die ganze Zeit an und ich konnte nicht anders als seine bernsteinfarbenen Augen zu bewundern. Ich war erstaunt, wie schnell ich fertig war. Zum letzten Mal sah auf mein Blatt und ließ meinen Blick gründlich über Franks Gesicht schweifen. Ich bemerkte, wie sehr mir gefiel was ich sah und ich blickte schnell wieder weg. 

»Fertig. Willst du es sehen??«

Frank taute auf, reckte sich etwas und beugte sich zu mir rüber. Mir wurde auf einmal bewusst, wie eng wir die ganze Zeit schon zusammen saßen und ich bereute mir ein so kleines Sofa gekauft zu haben. Aber im selben Moment war ich auch irgendwie froh darüber… Ich riss mich zusammen und drehte den Block um, sodass Frank sich selbst besser betrachten konnte.

»Wow.. Gee das ist… So siehst du mich??«

Das Bild war wie immer irgendwie comic-artig und skizzenhaft geworden. Aber ich hatte Franks Kontoren alle verschwimmen lassen, als würde man in einen kaputten Fernseher gucken. Nur seine Augen nicht.

»Gee ich bin sprachlos«, sagte Frankie schließlich.

»Gefällt es…«, bevor ich die Frage beenden konnte hatte Frank sich nach vorne gelehnt und mich fest mit seinen Armen umschlossen. 

»Es ist wunderschön, danke.«

Ich erwiderte die Umarmung immer noch total überrascht, aber ich war auch einfach nur froh Frankie zu halten und zu wissen, dass er glücklich ist. Ich flüsterte kaum hörbar: »Du bist wunderschön.«

Frank löste sich aus der Umarmung und schenkte mir wieder sein ganz spezielles Lächeln. Er wollte mir den Block mit der Zeichnung zurückgeben, aber ich schob ihn zurück zu Frank.

»Es ist deins.«

»Danke, Gerard. Für alles.«

Ich verstand was er meinte. Ich wussten beide nicht, was ich jetzt sagen sollte und es herrschte eine unbehagliche Stille. Auf einmal merkte ich, dass die Musik schon eine ganze Weile aus war. Frankie stützte seinen Kopf an die Lehne des Sofas und mir fiel auf, wie müde er aussah.

»Hey, es war ein langer Tag, meinst du nicht wir sollten so langsam mal ins Bett??«

»Das hört sich nach einer verdammt guten Idee an«, stimmte Frank zu. Wir standen auf und er sah mich unschlüssig an.

»Komm, ich such dir eine Zahnbürste raus«, sagte ich und führte ihn ins Bad und zeigte ihm wo alles war. Mir wurde peinlich bewusst, wie unordentlich ich war und ich versuchte unauffällig meine Unterwäsche in   
die Ecke zu kicken. Was mir natürlich nicht gelang. Frank lachte, aber musste dann gähnen.

»Okay, ich lass dich dann mal alleine.«

Ich fuhr mir etwas unbehaglich durch die Haare aber Frankie lächelte nur und zwinkerte mir zu. Ich lächelte zurück und ging in den Flur. Während er im Bad war beschloss ich ein bisschen aufzuräumen und ging in die Küche. Ich räumte den Geschirrspüler aus, doch bevor ich fertig werden konnte stand auf einmal schon Frank in der Tür.

»Okay, du bist dran. Ich mach hier weiter«, sagte er und nahm ein paar Teller aus dem Geschirrspüler.

»Oh, lass ruhig, du musste das nicht machen«, sagte ich.

»Gerard, du lässt mich hier umsonst unterkommen, das ist das Mindeste, ich bestehe darauf!!«

»Okay…« 

Ich gab auf und lachte. Ich putzte mir auch nur schnell die Zähne, ich hatte keine Lust zu duschen. Als ich zurück in die Küche kam war Frank fertig und lehnte an der Arbeitsfläche.

»Soll ich auf dem Sofa schlafen??«, fragte er. Ich hatte mir darüber noch gar keine Gedanken gemacht.

»Oh Gott, keine Ahnung. Das ist wohl etwas klein…«

Ich hatte vorher nie sonderlich Besuch gehabt, ich war eher ein Einzelgänger, und wenn mal einer meiner Kommilitonen für ein Projekt da war blieb er natürlich nicht über Nacht.

»Das geht schon klar. Ich bin ja auch nicht grade ein Riese.«

Es machte mich so glücklich Frankie lächeln zu sehen, nach allem was er die letzten Tage durchgemacht hatte. Deshalb widersprach ich nicht und ging schnell in mein Schlafzimmer um die dünne Decke zu holen, mit der ich zusätzlich immer schlief. Frank hatte sich schon ein Kissen vom Sofa genommen und war grade dabei das Licht auszumachen.

Ich blieb abrupt stehen als ich sah, dass er nur noch Boxershorts und ein T-Shirt anhatte. Es war immer noch das MCR T-Shirt und mir fiel auf, dass ich auch immer noch dieselben Klamotten anhatte. Ich zwang mich ihn nicht weiter anzustarren und sagte: »Hier, ich hoffe die reicht, wenn nicht sag einfach Bescheid, ok??«

Er machte das Licht aus und kam zu mir. Für einen kurzen Moment war ich wie gelähmt. Dann gab ich ihm die Decke und wendete mich hastig ab.

»Gerard??«

Ich drehte mich zu ihm um.

»Danke.«

Es war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern.

»Gute Nacht, Frankie.«

»Gute Nacht, Gee.«

Ich drehte mich um und ging in mein Schlafzimmer, wo ich mich auf mein Bett setzte und tief durchatmete.

»Krieg dich wieder ein, Gerard. Er ist hetero und steht nicht auf dich. Bilde dir nicht mehr ein, als da ist.«

Mit einem Seufzen zog ich mir die Hose aus und legte mich in mein Bett. Das letzte an das ich dachte, bevor ich einschlief war, dass ich nur froh war, dass ich Frank da raus geholt hatte.


	7. Chapter 7

**Gerards Sicht**

 

»Gerard??«

Es war nur ganz leise zu hören. Ich machte meine Augen schlaftrunken auf und erkannte Frank, wie er in meiner Schlafzimmertür stand. Ich war schlagartig wach. Frank hatte die Arme um sich geschlungen, zitterte und seine Haare standen in alle Richtungen ab. Ich stand sofort auf und ging zu ihm hin. Er wirkte so klein und verängstigt und ich erkannte, dass er weinte.

»Ich…«, fing er an aber seine Stimme brach ab. Ich nahm ihn in den Arm und er brach weinend zusammen. Immer noch Arm in Arm führte ich ihn zu meinem Bett und wir setzten uns hin. Nach einer Weile beruhigte er sich halbwegs und ohne den Kopf zu heben fing er an stockend zu sprechen.

»Mein Vater… Er hat mich wieder geschlagen…«

Er schluchzte und vergrub sein Gesicht noch weiter in meinem T-Shirt.

»Es war nur ein Traum, Frankie. Du bist hier sicher. Ich pass auf dich auf. Versprochen.«

Ich streichelte ihm besänftigend über den Rücken und nach kurzer Zeit hob er den Kopf und schaute mich an.

»Kann ich… Kann ich vielleicht hier schlafen??«

»Oh natürlich, Frankie.«

Wir krochen beide ins Bett und ich deckte uns zu. Frank rollte sich zu einer Kugel zusammen und ich nahm ihn in den Arm.

»Keine Angst, ich bin da.«

Mit der Zeit wurden seine Atemzüge ruhiger und schließlich schlief ich irgendwann auch ein.


	8. Chapter 8

**Franks Sicht**

Ich wachte auf und brauchte einen Moment um zu realisieren wo ich war… und warum. Ich entdeckte Gee neben mir und wurde rot. Sein Mund war leicht offen und seine schwarzen Harre waren ein einziges Durcheinander. Er sah so friedlich aus. Er sah verdammt gut aus… Ich wurde noch roter. Plötzlich kam mir einem Idee. Ich stand vorsichtig auf, um ihn nicht zu wecken und ich ging in die Küche.

 

Eine halbe Stunde später kam ich wieder ins Schlafzimmer und beugte mich zu Gerard runter.

»Hey, Guten Morgen.«

Gee schlug verschlafen die Augen auf und ich grinste ihn breit an.

»Steh auf, Schlafmütze, das Essen wird kalt.«

Er wurde schlagartig wacher und setzte sich auf.

»Was?? Essen??«

»Ja, komm!!«, sagte ich und zog ihn aus dem Bett. Ich nahm seine Hand und führte ihn in die Küche. Gerard machte wirklich den Mund vor Verblüffung auf.

»Wow, Frank…«

»Als Dankeschön… wegen gestern Nacht…«

»Also erstens, das war selbstverständlich, zweitens du schläfst ab jetzt nicht mehr auf meinem mini Sofa, wenn bei mir sowieso genug Platz im Bett ist und drittens ich will dieses Rührei nicht kalt werden lassen!!«

Gee freute sich wie ein kleines Kind und er schaufelte sich gleich den Teller voll.

»Wahnsinn Frank, du hast echt Brötchen aufgebacken?? Ich wusste gar nicht, dass ich welche hier hatte.«

Ich stimmte in sein Lachen ein.

»Du machst dir wohl nicht sonderlich oft ein schönes Essen, oder??«

»Ich lebe von Toastbrot und Cornflakes!! Aber es sieht so aus als müsste ich dich öfter zum Kochen zwingen. Sieh das als deine Miete an.«

Seine gute Stimmung war ansteckend und bald hatten wir auch schon den riesen Berg an Essen vertilgt und saßen beide ziemlich voll auf unseren Stühlen. Plötzlich fiel mir etwas ein.

»Musst du nicht mal zur Uni??«, fragte ich.

Gee grinste.

»Semesterferien.«, er grinste und überlegte kurz, »Sag mal hast du schon mal was gesprayt??«

»Ich komme aus Schmarl, ich bin mit einer Spraydose in der Hand aufgewachsen.«

»Hättest du Lust??«

»Na klar!!«

Ich fing an den Tisch abzuräumen, aber Gerard hielt mich zurück.

»Du hast schon gekocht, geh schon mal ins Bad, ich mach das hier.«

»Okay, hört sich fair an.«

Ich kramte schnell ein paar Sachen aus meinem Koffer und war Augenblicke später schon unter der Dusche. Das heiße Wasser entspannte meine Muskeln und zum ersten Mal wurde mir wirklich klar, was ich hier grade tat. Ich war von Zuhause abgehauen und wohnte jetzt bei einem Typen der mir in zwei Tagen vertrauter als sonst irgendjemand zuvor geworden war. Ich lächelte und stellte das Wasser ab. Nachdem ich mich angezogen hatte, bemerkte ich, dass ich meinen Eyeliner vergessen hatte. Ich lachte kurz auf, als neben dem Waschbecken allerlei Schminke entdeckte und nahm mir kurzerhand einen Eyeliner. Ich hatte bisher nicht viele Typen getroffen, die Eyeliner und schwarzes und rotes Make-up in ihrem Bad rumliegen hatten.  
Nachdem ich es aufgegeben hatte meine Harre zu richten ging ich zu Gee in die Küche.

»Ich hab deinen Eyeliner benutz, ist das okay??«

»Oh klar, natürlich.«

Er machte gerade den Geschirrspüler zu.

»Ich hätte gar nicht gedacht, dass du Make-up trägst.«, sagte ich.

»Nicht immer«, sagte er und lachte, »ich benutz es nur wenn ich mal Lust habe, du kennst das bestimmt wenn man blöd angeguckt wird.«

Ich nickte, Punk sein war nicht grade einfach.

»Ich spring auch schnell unter die Dusche, okay??«, fragte Gee und ging in Richtung Bad.

»Okay.«

Ich beschloss mich etwas umzusehen und steuerte auf Gerards zweites Wohnzimmer oder Arbeitszimmer zu, man könnte es wohl sein Atelier nennen.  
Ich mochte diesen Raum. Die hohen Fenster brachten so viel Licht herein und durch all die Unordnung, die Zeichnungen an der Wand und die Farbe, die überall rumlag war der Raum auf irgendeine Art lebendig und ich konnte Gee fast sehen, wie er hier Tag und Nacht Ideen auf der kleinen Couch ausbrütete oder auf einen Leinwand brachte. Ich ging an der Wand entlang, an der er Lauter Blätter oder Papierfetzen zu hängen hatte. Manche waren Zeichnungen und manche Zitate, die er unordentlich aufgekritzelt hatte. Direkt über seinem Schreibtisch entdeckte ich ein Bild, was eindeutig eine etwas jüngere Version von Gerard zeigte und neben ihm war ein Junge, der etwas jünger wirkte. Mir war sofort klar, dass das Mikey sein musste.

»Hey, hier bist du.«

Gee stand in der Tür, seine nassen schwarzen Haare standen ihm überall vom Kopf ab, aber es stand ihm

»Oh hey, sorry, ich wollte mich nur mal umgucken.«

Er kam zu mir und sah was ich mir grade angeguckt hatte. Ich schaute betreten zu Boden.

»Ja das ist Mikey«, er lächelte, »Du kannst dir hier ruhig alles ansehen, das ist jetzt auch dein Zuhause. Das wirklich gruselige Zeug ist eh zu gut versteckt.«

Er lachte laut auf und ich stimmte mit ein.

»Also, wollen wir los??«, fragte Gee und grinste mich verstohlen an.

»Klar.«

Gerard schnappte sich eine Tasche aus einer Ecke und wir zogen uns an. Draußen vor der Tür blieben wir stehen.

»Hast du eine gute Idee wo wir hinkönnen??«, fragte Gerard.

»Ich kenn mich hier in der Innenstadt nicht so gut aus, aber wenn du nichts gegen einen kleinen Spazierganz hättest wüsste ich was.«

»Hört sich gut an.«

Auf dem Weg redeten wir viel. Gee erzählte mir von seiner Großmutter und wie sie ihn und seinen Bruder größtenteils großgezogen hatte und ich erzählte ihm wie ich mir selbst das Gitarre-Spielen beigebracht hatte und immer wieder versucht hatte heimlich Straßenhunde in mein Zimmer zu schmuggeln.

 

»Das ist perfekt!!«

Wir standen vor einer hässlichen, grauen Wand. Gegenüber davon war ein großer Parkplatz aber die Stelle war trotzdem gut von den Häusern drum herum abgeschirmt. Aber das Beste war, dass noch keine Graffiti an der Wand waren, etwas was ziemlich selten in Rostock zu finden war. Gee grinste mich an.

»Hier werden es so viele sehen und wir haben so viel Platz und…«

Ich lachte auf.

»Ich weiß.«

Ich sah wie seine Augen vor kindlicher Freude blitzen.

»Okay, was willst du machen??«, fragte ich.

»Hmm, ich weiß nicht… Würdest du was zusammen machen wollen??«

Ich sah ihn stirnrunzelnd an.

»Um ehrlich zu sein, glaub ich, dass das ziemlich umständlich wäre.«

Gee grinste mich an.

»Oh Gott, ich auch, super.« 

Er lachte auf und ließ die Tasche, die er mitgenommen hatte auf den Boden gleiten. Gerard öffnete sie und wie ich vermutet hatte kamen Spraydosen zum Vorschein, jedoch mehr als ich in meinem ganzen Leben besessen hatte.

»Wow, Gee das ist der Wahnsinn!!«

»Nimm dir einfach was du willst.«

Er schnappte sich eine schwarze Dose und fixierte die Wand an. Mir fiel auf, dass er sie genauso ansah wie sein Blatt, wenn er mich malte. Nach einigen Momenten hatte er eine Entscheidung getroffen, fing an und schüttelte die Dose. Mir fiel auf, dass ich ihn anstarrte, also kniete ich mich neben die Tasche. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, was ich machen sollte. Irgendwie fiel mir eine blaue Spraydose ins Auge…  
Es war kein Kunstwerk, aber ich mochte es. Auf der Wand sah mir nun ein trauriger, weißer Geist auf einem blauen Hintergrund entgegen und zeigte seinen Mittelfinger. Irgendwas daran mochte ich und das machte mich stolz. Ich drehte mich zu Gerard. Er war ganz vertieft. Ich lehnte mich an die Wand und sah ihm einfach zu. Er hatte diesen ganz besonderen Gesichtsausdruck wenn er etwas machte, was ihn begeisterte oder Spaß machte. Ich mochte diesen Gesichtsausdruck. Nach einer Weile blickte er noch mal prüfend über sein Werk und legte dann die rote Sprühdose zurück in die Tasche. Ich stellte mich neben ihn und betrachtete was er gemachte hatte und mir blieb die Sprache weg.  
Es waren einfach nur zwei Köpfe, von einem Paar. Sie hatten die Augen geschlossen und waren sich so nah, als würden sie sich gleich küssen. Aber sie hatten beide einen Ausdruck von unbeschreiblicher seelischer Qual und Schmerz auf dem Gesicht. Aber das auffallendste war, dass sie beide überall mit Blut bespritzt waren.

»Wow, Gee…«

Er grinste mich verstohlen von der Seite an.

»Zeig mal, was du gemacht hast!!«

Er sprang um mich rum und sah sich meinen Geist an. 

»Wahnsinn, ich liebe deinen Stil!! So unperfekt und einfach, aber trotzdem sagt es so viel…«

»Findest du??«, erwiderte ich, »Also deins finde ich sagt mehr aus. Worum geht es??«

»Ich mag die Emotionen bei dir…«

Er holte sein Handy raus und machte ein Foto.

»Meins kam mir in den Sinn als ich über dich nachgedacht habe. Es geht ums Loslassen, und dass es zwar wehtut, aber manchmal besser ist sich von manchen Leuten zu trennen.«

Gee sah betreten zu Boden.

»Meins soll glaub ich das Selbe darstellen. Ich glaub dieser Geist bin ich. Und grade mache ich endlich mal was ich will und scheiß auf alles was andere sagen auch wenn das bedeutet etwas hinter mir zu lassen.«

Auf einmal zog mich Gerard zu sich und drückte mich. Ich war zuerst total überrascht, aber dann lehnte ich einfach meinen Kopf an ihn und erwiderte die Umarmung. Als wir uns wieder lösten entstand ein etwas 

peinlicher Moment und Gee fuhr sich durch seine schwarzen Haare und schaute auf mein kleines Kunstwerk.

»Hey du hast was vergessen, dein Zeichen fehlt!!«

»Mein Zeichen??«

»Ja, irgendwas, was zeigt, dass du das warst, so wie mein G.«

Gerard deutete auf eine Ecke neben einem der Gesichter und ich entdeckte, dass er einfach ein großes G dort hin gesprüht hatte. Er fischte eine schwarze Spraydose aus seiner Tasche und hielt sie mir hin.

»Ähm.. Ich hab keine Ahnung was ich nehmen soll…«

»Es muss nichts bedeuten, Hauptsache es bedeutet dir etwas.«

Ich nahm die Dose und schüttelte sie. Ich zögerte kurz und malte dann einen senkrechten Strich, der oben von einem langen und darunter einem kurzen gekreuzt wurde. Am unteren Ende sprühte ich noch eine Linie, die der Form eines Ankers ähnelte. Die Mitte der senkrechten Linie sah jetzt noch etwas kahl aus, also machte ich da einfach einen schrägen Strich durch sie.

Ich stand auf und Gee sagte: »Das sieht cool aus. Das Frank-Cross.«

Ich wollte etwas erwidern, aber in diesem Moment rief hinter uns jemand.

»Hey, ihr da!!«

Wir drehten uns erschrocken um und sahen eine Politesse wütend auf uns zu stapfen.

»Weg hier!!«, brachte ich nur heraus. Ich schnappte mir die Tasche und bevor Gee und ich losstürmten. Wir sprinteten durch die Straßen und ohne irgendeinen Plan und wären unzählige Male fast auf einem gefrorenen Gehweg ausgerutscht oder in andere Leute gerannt aber das war uns egal. Wir hielten erst an, als wir vor Lachen nicht mehr atmen konnten.

»Das war…«, keuchte ich, »der Wahnsinn!!«

Gerard lachte erneut auf und schnappte nach Luft.

»Ich bin dafür, dass wir auf dem Rückweg die Bahn nehmen, Das war genug Sport für heute.«


	9. Chapter 9

**Franks Sicht**

 

Wir kamen durchgefroren in die Wohnung und zogen unsere Jacken aus. Ohne ein Wort sagen zu müssen gingen wir beide ins Wohnzimmer und ließen uns zusammen auf das kleine Sofa fallen. 

»Was wollen wir machen??«, fragte ich nach einem kurzen Moment.

»Hmmm… Was ist eigentlich mit deinem Koffer und so??«

»Ähm… keine Ahnung.«

Ich guckte etwas verlegen zu Boden. 

»Also… würdest du etwas länger hierbleiben wollen??«, fragte Gee und sah auf seine Hände.

»Ich will dir echt nicht zur Last fallen…«

»Weißt du, ich hab irgendwie ganz vergessen, wie es ist jemanden zu haben und… Ich würde mich echt freuen wenn du bleiben würdest…«

»Echt??«

»Ja, du… irgendwie bist du nicht so wie die Anderen… Du bist.. besonders. Und das mag ich irgendwie…« 

Er fuhr sich durch die Haare und wurde rot.

»Ich weiß was du meinst. Ich dachte immer, dass ich allein wäre, aber du verstehst mich.«

»Genau das meine ich!!«

»Gee, aber…«, ich kaute verlegen auf meiner Lippe, »ich hab nicht so viel Geld…«

Gerard lachte laut auf und ich sah ihn erschrocken an.

»Frank, ich bin reich!!«, er wurde ernst, »Wenn du nicht hier wohnen willst, ist das okay. Echt. Ich kann dir helfen was anderes zu finden. Aber es würde mir wirklich nichts ausmachen, wenn du hier wohnst. Im Gegenteil, ich finde den Gedanken daran dich jeden Tag zu sehen echt toll.«

Ich starrte Gee an und er wurde noch roter und sah zu Boden. Auf einmal spürte ich einen Kloß im Hals und meine Augen fingen an zu brennen. Dieses Mal fiel ich ihm einfach um den Hals und Gerard erwiderte die Umarmung ohne zu zögern.

»Das heißt wir sind jetzt also Mitbewohner??«, fragte er.

»Ja.«

Ich grinste und wir lösten uns wieder voneinander. Gee sprang plötzlich auf und zog mich mit sich.

»Komm, wir packen deine Sachen aus!!«

Ich ließ mich von seinem Enthusiasmus anstecken und folgte ihm in den Flur, wo noch immer mein Koffer und mein Rucksack standen. Er schnappte sich den Koffer und ging in Richtung Schlafzimmer.

»Kommst du??«

Ich nahm meinen Rucksack und ging hinter ihm her. Gerard hatte schon die Türen seines enorm großen Wandschranks beiseitegeschoben und fing an seine Sachen umzuräumen. Er drehte sich zu mir um und machte dieses niedliche Ding mit seinen Augenbrauen wie immer wenn er nervös war.

»Wenn wir diene Sachen schon mal einräumen… heißt das dann, dass du vielleicht länger hierbleibst??«

Er legte die Stirn auf seine unverwechselbare, süße Art in Falten.

»Bis ich dir auf die Nerven gehe!!«

Er grinste mich an und drehte sich wieder zum Schrank.

»Ich räum dir die Seite hier frei, ich hab eh viel Platz hier drin und eins der Schubfächer müsste auch noch frei sein.«

Wir verbrachten die nächste Zeit damit meine hastig in den Koffer geworfenen Sachen halbwegs ordentlich in den Schrank zu räumen, wobei Gerard immer kleine Freudenausbrüche hatte wenn er eins meiner Band-T-Shirts entdeckte.

»Was ist noch im Rucksack??«, fragte er.

Ich machte ihn auf und kippte den Inhalt vorsichtig aufs Bett. Meine CD Sammlung und die paar Bücher die ich hatte kamen zum Vorschein. Ich kramte in einer Seitentasche und fand, wonach ich suchte. Ich zog die Scheine, die ich über Monate zusammengespart hatte hervor.

»Ich glaub ich hab keine Chance dir das als Entschädigung für alles anzudrehen, hab ich recht??«, sagte ich zu Gee.

»Kein Bisschen«, er grinste nur, »Aber ich weiß wo du es hintun kannst.«

Er streckte seine Hand aus und ich gab ihm meine Ersparnisse. Er zog ein weißes Sockenpaar mit grünen Streifen aus meiner neuen Unterwäscheschublade und steckte das Geld hinein, ohne dass man es von außen sah.

»Originelle Idee«, sage ich sarkastisch.

»Hey, ich mach der mit meinem Geld auch so.«

Er stimmte in mein Lachen ein.

»Die Bücher und CDs können wir zu meinen packen, dann haben wir eine ganz ordentliche Sammlung.«

»Okay.«

Wir nahmen uns jeder ein paar und verstauten sie in dem Umzugskartons im Wohnzimmer. 

»Ich denke mal wir sollten vielleicht ein paar Regale bei Ikea kaufen.«, scherzte Gee. Ich ging noch mal zurück ins Schlafzimmer um die restlichen CDs zu holen und entdeckte dabei mein Handy. Ich hatte es ganz vergessen bei all dem Trubel. Ich versuchte es anzumachen, aber der Akku war natürlich alle. Das Handy in einer Hand und die CDs in der andern ging ich zurück zu Gerard. Er saß grade auf dem Boden und stöberte durch meine Musik.

»Hast du mal ein Ladekabel??«, fragte ich.

»Klar, eins ist gleich neben dem Sofa.«

Ich steckte mein Handy ran und setzte mich danach zu ihm. Wir saßen uns einfach nur gegenüber und sahen uns an. Auf einmal blinkte mein Handy auf und ich stand seufzend wieder auf. Sobald ich die SIM Karte entsperrte wurden mir auf einmal massig Nachrichten angezeigt. Ich war total überrascht, sonst bekam ich nie Irgendwas. Es stellte sich heraus, dass es Benachrichtigungen waren, dass eine unbekannte Nummer ziemlich oft versucht hatte mich anzurufen. 

»Gerard, hast du mich ein paar Mal angerufen??«

»Nein, wir waren doch die ganze Zeit zusammen. Wieso??«

»Mich hat irgendjemand ganz schön oft angerufen.«

Gee stand auf und sah über meine Schulter mit auf mein Handy.

»Ruf einfach zurück, würde ich sagen.«

Wir setzten uns zusammen aufs Sofa und ich tippte auf die Nummer. Nach kurzer Zeit meldete sich eine Stimme: »Polizeirevier Rostock, Kiesinger am Apparat.«

»Oh… Ähm, Hallo, äh hier Ist Frank Iero, kann es sein, dass sie versucht haben mich anzurufen??«

»Oh… ja«, seine Stimme wurde auf einmal erst und ich spürte Angst in mir aufsteigen. Hatte ich was angestellt?? Hatte mein Vater mich wegen irgendwas angezeigt??

»Es tut mir leid, aber ich muss ihnen leider eine schlimme Nachricht überbringen. Ihre Mutter Lina Iero Wurde gestern tot aufgefunden.«

In diesem Moment hatte ich das Gefühl wieder 10 Jahre alt zu sein. Ich war damals mit einigen anderen Kindern im Park Football spielen gewesen. Die einzigen anderen Kinder im Park waren riesige Zehntklässler gewesen, die nur mit uns spielen wollten um uns mal so richtig nieder zu machen. Ich erinnere mich immer noch genau wie mich einer von hinten takelte. Das war exakt dasselbe Gefühl gewesen wie jetzt grade. Alle Luft schien aus meinem Körper gepresst zu werden und ich konnte mich nicht bewegen. Gerard sah meine entsetzte Miene und blickte mich fragend, mit vor Schreck aufgerissenen Augen, an.

»Wie??«, brachte ich hervor.

»Wir fanden sie in einem Hotelzimmer am Stadtrand. Sie hatte eine Überdosis Kokain zu sich genommen. Mein aufrichtiges Beileid… Wir haben Seelsorger, wenn sie jemandem brauchen.«

»Weiß mein Vater davon??«

»Ja, von ihm bekamen wir ihre Nummer. Aber, ähm, sie sollten vielleicht wissen, dass er nicht sehr umgänglich war.«

Ich bemerkte, dass meine Hand mit der ich mein Handy hielt zitterte.

»Danke.«

»Wenn wir irgendetwas für sie tun können, sagen sie Bescheid.«

»Danke.«, wiederholte ich monoton.

»Auf Wiederhören.«

Ich legte zitternd auf.

»Frank, was…«, flüsterte Gerard.

»Meine Mutter. Sie hat eine Überdosis genommen.«

Ich fühlte wie Tränen meine Wanden runterrollten. Gee nahm mich einfach nur sanft in den Arm und ich brach schluchzend zusammen. Ich vergrub mein Gesicht und rollte mich zu einer Kugel zusammen.

»Es ist alles nur meine Schuld.«, brachte ich zwischen zwei Schluchzern heraus. Ich löste mich von Gee und sprang auf. Verzweifelt ging ich im Zimmer auf und ab und krallte meine Hände in meine Haare.

»Sie ist nur wegen mir gegangen!!«

Gerard war auf einmal bei mir. Er löste meine Hände aus meinen Haaren und nahm sie sanft in seine.

»Frank. Sieh mich an. Frank.«

Er hielt meine Hände immer noch mit einer Hand und nahm die andere um meinen Kopf sanft anzuheben. Er wischte meine Tränen weg, aber es kamen immer noch welche nach.

»Frank, es ist nicht deine Schuld!! Sag das nie wieder. Denk es nicht mal.«

Ich war überrascht von der Dringlichkeit in seiner Stimme. Er nahm mein Gesicht in beide Hände.

»Es ist nicht die Pflicht der Kinder, auf ihre Eltern aufzupassen. Es ist die Pflicht der Eltern, auf ihre Kinder aufzupassen. Und das hat sie nicht gemacht. Sie hat zugelassen, dass dir Leute, dein Vater, wehgetan haben.«

Vollkommen verwundert musste ich feststellen, dass er nun auch Tränen in den Augen hatte. 

»Sie hat dir wehgetan… Und dafür hasse ich sie. Du… Du verdienst das nicht. Und ich will nur, dass du eines Tages alles vergisst was deine Eltern dir angetan haben. Und…«

Sein Blick flackerte kurz von meinen Augen weg.

»Und dass ich dich wieder repariere…«

Er beugte sich zu mir und überwand den restlichen Raum zwischen uns. Als seine Lippen meine berührten fühlte sich an als würde alles in mir explodieren. Gees Lippen lagen zaghaft auf meinen, fast als hätte er Angst mich zu zerbrechen und auf einmal konnte ich atmen. Das ganze Gewicht von all den Jahren, von Beleidigungen und Depressionen und all den Schlägen war auf einmal verschwunden. Ich fühlte mich zum ersten nicht allein. Ich fühlte ich mich komplett. Ich schloss meine Augen und erwiderte den Kuss.

 

.ende.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Falls das hier irgendjemand liest: Danke.


End file.
